Oswald Mosley
Backstory Oswald Grindelwald Mosley was born in 70 BR, into the Mosley family. A family of wealthy southern plantation owning barons, he is the oldest of 4 children. He grew up homeschooled, in a small southern village, where his father owned a coffee plantation. He didn't care much for politics, and just enjoyed living his fine life. When he was 20 he attended Royal Capital University in the Gorilla HQ, to study economics. Whilst there he began to read socialist and totalist writings, including Carl Marx, in the Capital he also saw great poverty, from which he was secluded prior. The readings and what he saw changed him, he became a socialist, commited to making the world a better place. College years Mosley, always had a test for the finer thigs in life, and when he went to university, his tastes exploded. His father gave him an allowance of £2,500 (Gorilla £) 4x the average gorilla salary, however it would last him 10 days tops, and so he was constantly hungry. One day he wound up walking onto the gorilla stock exchange. He was fascinated by it, and soon would walk in every day to purchase or sell stocks. His sister Jane would also attend Royal Capital University, when she was 19 (Oswald was 22). She ratted out Oswald and so their dad cut Oswalds monthly allowance to £800. Tough circumstances, and his life re evaluation, after reading socialist books, made him drop his fine life attitude, and also get a job as a janitor, to humble himself. He continued to invest throughout his college years, often investing most of his salary, and a large portion of his dads allowance. When he finished university at the age of 25, he had a portfolio of £21,284. He then proceeded to work as a very successful stock broker for the next 5 years, with a salary of over 100k. Pre Civil war. Mosley, continued to spend a lot of time investing, however he also met up with a lot of socialists, and help fund their cause. Most notably meeting Gary Czesku, a future great friend and party collaborator of his. At the age of 32 his father died. And he inherited a quarter of the old cocoa farm. Instead of selling to a sibling or to a wealthy investor, he sold it to his workers for 1 million£. He then proceeded to quit his job, and invest all of his money into his own company, by 29 BR, he had 6 million£ Civil war During the Gorilla Civil War. He sold a lot of his stock, and gave 4 million£ to Gorbav and the Gorilla Republic. Post Civil war (Spoilers) RP timeline. He would re appear in the RP timeline, for a couple of weeks. He became the official leader of the Gorilla Forgotten. He would bail out Leon Trustsky from jail, where Lysandre locked him up years prior. And along with some forgotten scorpions would go to Gary Czesku island. Where they would enter and then leave.Category:Gorillas Category:Gorilla Civil war Category:Forgotten Category:All Articles